Chapter 350
Gray vs. Doriate is the 350th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Gray resumes his battle with Doriate, the Dark Mage uses his Magic to turn him and all those nearby into children. As he continues his savagery, Gray is forced against a wall due to being unable to harm him. However, remembering the events in their battle, Gray realizes Doriate's weakness and, using it against him, knocks him out. However, Doriate tells him he made an irreversible mistake by doing this, just as he is devoured by a monster. Summary As Gray witnesses Doriate's new body and is unable to express his thoughts, he is quickly attacked by the monstrous demon. Reeling from the blow, Gray notes that he is very powerful in addition to being agile, despite his bulky body. Yelling into the sky, Doriate activates his Law of Retrogression over a wider area than before, turning Gray, Natsu and Erza into children once again. Mocked by Minerva, Erza tells the Dark Mage that she too has been affected, which promptly stops her laughing. Elsewhere, Lucy, Flare and Wendy are similarly affected by the Magic and while Lucy and Flare talk about one another, Wendy wonders what is going on. Someplace else, the Sylph Labyrinth Treasure Hunters Drake, Hiroshi and Rala have also been turned into children. Near Gray and Doriate, Happy and Carla fall from the sky, having also being regressed into the bodies of children. Asking if Doriate used his Magic on the entire village, the Exceed are shocked as he returns to focus on the battle, with Gray forced to fight alone to stop him. Despite his attempts to attack or immobilize him, Gray is unsuccessful and attacked in turn. Taking heavy damage from the blow, Gray notes that Doriate's power is increasing just as the Demon aims another attack. With no way to dodge, Gray attempts to think of a plan but is only able to think of the ice in the village. As Doriate prepares to attack, Gray braces for the blow just before Carla and Happy rescue him. Carla notes that they aren't able to fly too high off the ground, something which Gray takes notice of as he sees that Doriate did not punch the ice. Remembering that when Doriate crashed into the frozen bushes he was injured, he realizes that the Demon has a weakness to the ice covering the village. Just barely dodging another attack as he realizes that this means said ice can injure him, Gray decides to use the village's ice against him. Having been initially intimidated due to the feelings of remembering Deliora, Gray places his hand on the ground and uses his body as a vessel with which he can send the ice through his body and attack Doriate. Doing so proves effective as Doriate is knocked out, reversing the Magic and turning everyone, including the two combatants back to normal. As Gray wonders about the ice and Doriate's true form, the Dark Mage laughs, telling Gray he made a mistake by opening up Hell's gate. Telling him that such cannot be undone, Doriate is cut off before he can say anything further as he is suddenly taken in the maw of a large monster, much to everyone's shock. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Doriate (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Freeze Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Navigation